The Great mouse detective: A new twist
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: It's the story we all know and love. A toymaker in mousedom has been kidnapped. Now it's up to Olivia and Basil of Bakerstreet to save her father from the netorious professor Ratigan, but with one small twist... Who is Alison Flaversham and how will she effect the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

"You know daddy, this is my very best birthday!" said an excited young mouse. Olivia Flaversham had on one of her favorite blue dresses with a blue/green plaid skirt. A pretty red bow stuck behind one of her ears. She had just turned ten years old.

"But, I haven't given you your present yet!" said her father, Hiram Flaversham. He was older, moved slower and had a mustache.

"What is it! What is it!" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Now, close your eyes." he said as he leaned over to get it from it's hiding place. He turned to see her eyes peeking out from behind her tiny fingers.

"Ah ah! No peeking now!" he scolded lightly. She just giggled as she hid her eyes again.

He wound the toy and a tiny melody began to play. Olivia uncovered her eyes to see a tiny ballerina doll dancing about to the melody on the table.

"Oh daddy! You made this, just for me?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the toy. Hiram just smiled at his youngest daughter's joy.

Speaking of which...

Hiram let his eyes wander to the clock. Alison should have possibly been here by now for Olivia's birthday.

Suddenly, a rattling came at the door.

"What is it!" Olivia suddenly cried. Hiram was pulled from his thoughts as Olivia cowered into him.

"I don't know." he said, picking her up. "Quickly dear, stay in here," he said, shoving her in the cupboard, "and don't come out!" he said, slamming the door shut.

From Olivia's hiding place she could hear a struggle. She opened the door to peek out and saw a bat attacking her father. Her eyes widened in horror before the table was thrown against the door in the struggle.

"Now I've got you toy maker!" she heard the intruder. She then heard her father calling her name before all was quiet.

Olivia pushed on the door and was finally able to squeeze past the table that had come to lock her inside.

"Daddy! Where are you?" she called, walking out into the mess that had once been so clean before.

"Daddy! Where are you!" she called again, going over to the broken window and looking out. "Daddy!" she called into the night. "Daddy!"

* * *

Alison stepped off the train, two bags in hand. She wore a long light blue dress with a darker blue jacket on. Her fur was a darker brown than most english mice and her dark brown, nearly black hair was thrown up into a bun. She was nearly nineteen years old, nine years older than her younger sister, Olivia. She had had a sister who was only five years younger, but she had died at the young age of two from influenza. Alison still thought of Ashton from time to time. When Olivia came, she mostly replaced what Ashton had left behind. Now, her younger sister was celebrating her tenth birthday. She walked off the train, her two bags weighing down her arms.

She found a carriage heading towards her father's home and quickly boarded, nearly missing it as it began to move right as she settled herself in a seat. As the carriage rounded the corner, she found herself lost in her thoughts once again.

Her darker fur and nearly black hair certainly hadn't come from her Scottish father. Hiram Flaversham was full blooded Scottish. Her mother, Maria Flaversham had a different story.

Maria Marquez had traveled to Scotland with her family when she was almost eight years of age. They had traveled very far from the southern Americas. Her father was a seamen and he had found great work in Scotland so it had caused her whole family to up and move. Not long after Maria had turned eighteen, she met Hiram Flaversham and knew he was the one.

Alison was pulled from her thoughts as the carriage came to a hault about a human block away from her father's home. She dismounted and began her walk. As she got closer, something didn't feel right. She dropped her bags and ran to the house. The window was busted. Alison stopped as she peered further inside. The whole inside was a wreck. She stepped inside, sliding down a piece of wood that was obviously not supposed to be there.

"Olivia?" she said uncertainly. "Dad?" she called again. It was dark and she was getting nervous. She knew something was wrong. She walked into the back where she knew their rooms were. There lay her father's room untouched. Olivia's room was the same. Her bed was made and her toys were put away but there was no sign of Olivia or her father.

"Dad!" Alison called again, but to no prevail. Alison remembered her bags sitting out in the street and decided to go grab them before someone stole them. She walked outside, picking her bags up before something caught her eye. She set her bags back down again and picked up the paper.

"Famous detective solves baffling disappearance?" she questioned, reading the headline. She looked back at her father's home before back to the paper.

"He'd better be a great detective to solve this one." she muttered, reading through the article. After reading the article, she found that the famous detective lived on Bakerstreet, not too far from where she was now. Sighing, she picked up her bags and began walking in the direction she remembered Bakerstreet to be in.

All a while, she wondered, _who is this Basil of Bakerstreet? _


	2. Finding Basil of Bakerstreet

Olivia sat inside a boot she had decided to take shelter in. It hadn't taken her long to decide that she was going to find a way to get her father back. She had saved the paper from that morning and was now glad she had. On the front page was a story of one of her favorite detectives. She had been keeping tags on him, always watching in the paper because she loved the stories about him and how he was always able to solve a mystery. She was hoping maybe he could help her solve this mystery. The only problem? She was only ten years old. She didn't know these streets very well and not too long after leaving her home, she became all turned around and realized she had no clue where Bakerstreet even was. On top of that, it had started raining. So now, here she was.

She felt any hope of finding her father vanish as tears began to fall.

"Oh, oh my!" Olivia was surprised to see an elderly mouse had entered the boot with her. "Here, dry your eyes." he said, holding a handkerchief out to her. She blew her nose in it before handing it back to him. He came to sit by her and took it back.

"Now there, that's better. Now, what's troubling you my dear?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"I'm... I'm lost. I'm trying to find Basil of Bakerstreet." she explained, handing him the newspaper she had kept with her. He adjusted his glasses to read it.

"Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." he read out loud. He looked to be in thought before looking back down at her. "But where are your mother and father?" he asked her.

The reminder of her father's kidnapping and absence caused her to break down again, "that's why I must find Basil." she sobbed into her scarf.

"now now now! There there, calm down!" The elderly mouse tried, not sure how to deal with a child. "Well, I don't know any Basil..." he trailed off, meeting her eyes. She looked at him with little hope. He just smiled at her.

"But, I do remember where Bakerstreet is." he said warmly. "Come along now. We'll find this Basil chap together." he said warmly, opening up his umbrella and holding it over the both of them as they exited the boot back into the rain.

* * *

Mrs. Judson was cleaning up Basil's mess when she heard a knock at the door.

"Is this the home of Basil of Bakerstreet?" asked the elderly mouse at the door.

"I'm afraid it is." she said past the few blankets, tea cups, and mace in her arms. "he's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait." she offered.

"Oh, I don't mean to impose." he said politely. "it's just, the girl." he said, pointing next to him. However, Olivia was no longer beside him. Both he and Mrs. Judson looked back inside where Olivia was already making herself comfortable by the fireplace in Basil's chair, looking through one of his magnifying glasses.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Judson said, throwing the objects in her arms on Dawson and rushing over.

"You poor dear. You must be chill to the bone." she said, removing Olivia's hat and wringing the collected water from it. "Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets!" she said, removing her scarf and then walking off towards the kitchen.

Dawson moved inside, setting the objects that had been thrust in his arms in a suitable place before looking around.

Olivia stared over at a table where a teapot sat on a fire. The steam from the pot pushed a windmill setting off a chain reaction. On another table, there was a pinwheel with four boots rotating on it, pressing out slips with boot marks on them.

"Oh, that villain slipped this time! I shall have him!" the door burst open to reveal a white mouse in a read chinese robe waving a revolver. thunder roared and lightening flashed behind him and Dawson, needless to say, was scared out of his wits.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" said the mouse, running past and throwing his hat off.

"I say!" Dawson said, but the hat landing atop his head cut him off. He pulled it off and used it to point furiously at the intruding mouse. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Oh..." the mouse trailed off before placing a hand on his head. Soon, the mask was off to reveal a typical brown mouse. "Basil of Bakerstreet my good fellow." He then pulled a cord behind him causing his outfit to deflate.

Dawson could hardly hide the astonishment in his face.

He stepped out of his disguise and went over to a dart board, pulling a dart out from holding up his housecoat and slipping it on. He looked at the dart and threw it carelessly behind him, landing a perfect bulls-eye. Olivia got excited and ran over.

"Mr. Basil! I need your help and-"

"All in good time." he said, cutting her off and brushing past her, preoccupied with something else.

Dawson saw Olivia's ears drop.

"Now see here." Dawson tried as Basil rushed past again. He followed him over, "this young lady in is need of assistance. I think you ought to listen to her..."

"Hold this please doctor." Basil said, handing him the revolver.

"Of course." Dawson said, holding it. He then realized it was a gun, a weapon he swore he would never used, and nearly dropped it before catching it and holding it out. Basil took it back.

"Now, wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?" he partly demanded.

"A surgeon to be exact." Basil said, loading a bullet into the gun, "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan." he said, blowing into the cylinder before slapping it back into place. "Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, Major David Q. Dawson." Dawson said proudly. But then astonishment crossed his face. "But, how could you possibly..."

"Quite simple really." Basil started, walking over, "you've sewed your left cuff together with a lambent stitch, which of course only a soldier uses." he said, walking over to the arm chairs. He gathered up three of the throw pillows.

"And the thread is distinct for of cat gut easily distinguished by it's peculiar pungency found in Afghan provinces." He then tossed the pillows into Dawson's arms.

"Amazing." Dawson said past the pillows.

"Actually, it's elementary." Basil stated before cocking the gun and aiming it at the pillows. Dawson realized his intentions and threw them into the armchair. He then grabbed Olivia and took cover.

* * *

Alison walked up to the doorstep.

"Well, this is it. I hope he can help." she muttered. Before she could even begin to knock on the door, a gunshot was heard from inside. She gasped before reaching into her bag and pulling out her own handgun and opening the door, running inside. She saw a mess of feathers flying everywhere.

"What in heaven's name!" called an older woman who was probably just as surprised as Alison was to see the sight before. "Oh, my good pillows!" she cried in agony. "Mr. Basil!" she began to scold. "how many times..."

"Yes, yes. Mrs. Judson it's quite alright." he said, cutting her off before she could chew his ass out. "I believe I smell some of your delightful cheese crumpets. Why don't you fetch our guests some." he said, quickly shoving the older woman back through a door that led to a kitchen. Alison realized there was no real danger and shoved her gun back into her purse.

Basil then looked up at her. "Who in the devil are you?" he asked accusingly. "it's polite to knock before entering someone's flat." he added.

"Yes, but it's also illegal to fire a gun in residential area." she shot back at him, already not all impressed with the _great _mouse detective.

"Speaking of..." Basil said, realizing she was no threat and scurrying around on the floor. "I know that Bullet's around here somewhere." he said, coming around behind his chair and seeing the bullet right in front of him.

"Thank you miss." he said, snatching the bullet from her paws.

"Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham." Olivia said, finally finding a moment to introduce herself to Basil.

"Whatever." he said, walking away.

"Olivia!" Alison said and Olivia ran over to her older sister, jumping into her arms.

"Ally!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Basil still stood over by his examination table.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Alison asked Olivia.

"I'm not sure." Olivia said and soon, all three mice were quiet as Basil examined the two bullets.

"Yes. Yes... good." he said, turning the bullets. Then, he found a fault in the markings.

"Drat!" he shouted. He then looked at the bullets hopelessly. "Another deadend." he muttered, walking past his guests and to his sitting chair. "he was within my grasp." he muttered before flopping down into the armchair.

His hand reached around and found his violin and he began to play a mournful tune. Dawson motioned for Olivia to try to reason with Basil now.

Alison stood by the doctor, knowing that Olivia would have more to explain to Basil then she could.

"Now will you please listen to me?" she pleaded, "my daddy's gone!" she was going to add that she was all alone, but ever since her sister entered the house, she didn't feel as alone anymore.

"Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." Basil said mournfully, still playing. Alison's blood boiled. She walked over to stand beside Olivia.

"Surely your mother knows where he is." he added.

"We don't have a mother." Alison said sorrowfully.

"Well... well perhaps..." Basil said, trailing off out of ideas for the younger mouse. The older mouse confused him so.

"See here, I simply have no time for lost fathers!" Basil said, his sorrow turning to aggravation.

"I didn't lose him!" Olivia defended. "He was taken, by a bat!" Olivia shouted back. Basil's ears perked.

"Did you say bat?" Alison asked, looking down at Olivia in astonishment.

"Yes!" Olivia said, getting her point across.

"Did he have a crippled wing?" Basil asked, suddenly seeming interested.

"I don't know, but he had a peg leg!" Olivia said excitedly, realizing that this bit of information might help Basil find her father.

"Ha!" Basil said, standing up in the chair excitedly.

"Fidget?" Alison asked out loud, seeming to be in thought.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson asked, coming over.

"Know him? That bat one Fidget by name, is the very employee of the target of my experiment. The horror of my every waking moment, the notorious professor Ratigan!" he said, pointing his bow at a picture above the mantle of the fireplace.

"Ratigan?" Dawson asked. Alison didn't need to ask. She knew enough about this criminal from helping with police cases down at Scotland Yard. But, why Ratigan? Why would he kidnap her father?

"he's a genius, Dawson!" Basil went on, "a genius twisted for evil. A napoleon of crime!"

"As bad as all that, ay?" Dawson asked.

"Worse, for years I've tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close! But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. No corner of London's safe, while Ratigan's at large. No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct. No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting, even as we speak." Basil said.

"For years?" Alison asked suddenly, pulling Basil out of his daze of the villain.

"yes, years." he said.

"But... have you worked with inspector Vole?" she asked him. His eyes widened.

"How do you know him?" Basil asked, but then his eyes narrowed.

"I do know you, don't I?" he asked and she scooted back a bit, suddenly terrified.

"You're Inspector Lee!" he exclaimed. "I would recognize that darker fur color anywhere!" he added, realizing he didn't need to ask a question to figure anything out.

"That I am." she said, admitting defeat. She was very proud of that alias. Vole had been a friend of hers in school. She had gotten married at the young age of fifteen but had felt she was ready. It wasn't long before she was widowed at the young age of seventeen. She hadn't wanted anybody to worry and she certainly didn't want to move back home so her father could marry her off again. Don't get her wrong, she was very much in love with Lawrence. But she was also very independent. It was Vole who suggested she dress up as a man and join him on cases. He made sure she was paid handsomely. She greatly appreciated it, and at first had told him not to do that. But he had insisted it was no problem at all. So, she was a widowed woman working as a policeman in the nineteenth century. Not doing too bad at all, really.

"I must say, Miss Lee, you certainly had me fooled. Although, I did have my suspicions of you..." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Actually, it's Miss Flaversham now." she muttered. Basil had detected a hint of sadness to her voice but he would worry about that later.

"As I said before, Ratigan is a dangerous criminal." he said, getting back to the matter at hand, "I need you to tell me everything leading up to your father's kidnapping." he said, turning back to Olivia. "tell me everything. The _slightest _detail may be important." he said.

With that Olivia began to explain to all three of them what her and her father had done that day right up to her being found by Dr. Dawson in an old boot.


	3. The mystery

An elderly mouse sat in a locked up room, fiddling with a robot, testing it to do certain things. Right now, he had it pouring tea and putting sugar in the cup. As of now, it was nearly complete. Just a few kinks and it would be good to go.

He hadn't even noticed the bigger "mouse" had entered.

"Quite an ingenius scheme, ay Flaversham?" he said proudly, "and aren't you glad to be a part of it!" he said, coming over and pinching Flaversham's cheeks as you would a child.

"This whole thing... it's monstrous!" Flaversham said.

"We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? you know what should happen if you... fail." he said, dangling a little bell he had pulled from his pocket. Flaversham knew the threat the bell warned of but he knew what he was doing was wrong and his life wasn't worth what he would help accomplish.

"I... I don't care!" he said, shoving the controls for the robot forward. Soon, the robot was out of control, dumping the tea cup on top of itself before grabbing up the whole pot and dumping it on top of itself before throwing it towards Ratigan. Ratigan ducked, nearly getting hit by it. He looked enraged, glaring over at the device. As the robot came to a stop, it squirted out some oil, splatting on Ratigan's jacket.

"You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of... of this evil any longer!" Flaversham growled. Ratigan took out a handkerchief, wiping the oil from his jacket. He looked angry at first as he took a puff of his cigarette before a sly smile found its way across his face.

"Oh very well, if that is your decision." he said, shaking it off before looking down at the table. He grabbed the tiny object and began winding it.

"Oh, by the way... I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here." he said, setting the tiny ballerina doll on the table... it was the one Flaversham had made for her birthday.

"Olivia?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes... I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her." Ratigan said nonchalantly but threateningly as the little doll danced.

"You, you wouldn't!" Flaversham said as Ratigan picked up the tiny doll. Suddenly, the music stopped as Ratigan squeezed the toy until it broke in his hands. He pouted before looking back at Flaversham.

"Finish it Flaversham!" he shouted. Flaversham hung his head, going back to fix the machine.

Ratigan walked out of the locked room, humming a tune as he wrote up a list with a broad-pointed quill pen.

"Oh, I love it when I'm nasty." he muttered to himself.

"Fidget?" he called as he found the bat hanging upside down sleeping on the spout for the abandoned ale barrel he used for a hideout. "Fidget!" he shouted.

Fidget fell out of sleep and off the spout.

"Bright and alert as always." Ratigan commented. "Now, here's the list." he said, handing the paper to Fidget.

"You know what to do, and no mistakes!" he threatened.

"No no no mistakes." Fidget said, turning the list around as his boss walked into the ale barrel.

"Tools, Gears, Girl... uniforms..."

"NOW FIDGET!" Ratigan said, sticking his head out of the door.

"I'm goin, I'm goin!" he said, hopping out of the sewers.

* * *

Ratigan walked into the ale barrel where his followers stood around him. He got a new cigarette and at least 7 different matches struck to light it for him.

He took a puff and blew out before beginning.

"My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil... the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!" he waited as his men cheered for him. He held up a newspaper.

"Tomorrow evening our beloved monarch celebrates her diamond jubilee. And... with the enthusiastic help of our... good friend Mr. Flaversham..." A few men in the crowd snickered to each other, "it promises to be a night she will never forget." he said, burning his cigarette into her picture. A few men gasped as they realized he was planning her demise.

"Her last night, and my first... as supreme ruler of all mousedom!" he announced. He then straightened out his hair as a spot light shown on him.

_He pretty much sang about his success, his past crimes and how this will be his greatest crime of all. Oh yeah, he also feeds one of his men to a fat cat named Felicia because he accidentally called Ratigan a rat in the song they were singing. To top it off, we find out that the bell he threatened Flaversham with earlier... is how he calls the cat to eat people he doesn't really like. Cruel, right? Anyways... I'm not going to write out the whole song but long story short, he sings... Bartholomew gets eaten because he calls ratigan a rat by accident (lesson: don't drink and sing kids) and then they sing a little bit more about how great Ratigan is..._

* * *

"mmm, this case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements. It's many twists and turns." Basil said, puffing away on his pipe.

"Now, you're certain you've told me everything..." he said, turning back to Olivia. "the SLIGHTEST detail may be important."

"It's just as I said, and then father was gone!" Olivia said.

"What do you make of it?" Alison asked after meeting Dawson's eyes and realizing he had the same question.

"Mmm, Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is... What would he want with a toymaker?" he asked, walking up the steps to stand by the window outside. Olivia followed behind him. Alison could tell that Olivia idolized him. She smiled lightly at her little sister. She really had grown since she had last seen her.

Suddenly, thunder boomed outside as a lightening bolt lit up the window. Olivia screamed as she saw a face outside.

Alison took off out the door, wanting to catch the fiend that had scared her little sister.

"Quickly Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!" Basil called, running out after her.

"I'm right behind you Basil!" Dawson called.

All three stood on the street in confusion.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere." Dawson stated.

"Not quite, Dawson. He left a series of unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted Mr. Flaversham. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey." he stated, examining the foot prints.

"Um, Basil..." Dawson said, picking up a hat.

"Ah ha! Excellent work old man!" Basil said excitedly as he grabbed the hat, examined it real quick with his magnifying glass and then ran back inside.

The door was ajar and Mrs. Judson stood next to Olivia.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of my dear." she said comfortingly.

Basil ran in and Mrs. Judson pulled Olivia out of the way, glaring at Basil for not being more caring about whether or not he would have run into the little girl.

"Scoundrel's quite gone." Dawson said assuredly.

"But not for long Ms. Flamhammer!" Basil said.

"Flaversham!" Dawson, Olivia and Alison corrected.

"Whatever." he said, tossing his housecoat aside and pulling out a brown jacket. "Now, we simply pursue our peg legged friend until he leads us to the girls' father." he said, buttoning up the jacket.

"Then you'll get my daddy back!" Olivia said excitedly, jumping and hugging around his legs. Alison laughed at her younger sister.

"Yes... and quite soon," he said, pulling his legs out of her grasp, "if I'm not mistaken. Now hurry along Dawson. We must be off to... Toby's." he said as he put on his inverness coat.

"Toby's?" Dawson questioned.

"Oh, you must meet him. he's just the champ for this!" he said excitedly as he buttoned up his coat and put on his deerstalker.

"You mean you want me to come?" Dawson asked.

"Ha! I should think a stouthearted army mouse like yourself would leap at the chance for adventure!" he said, walking away.

"Well, I am rather curious." he said, walking forward.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Olivia said, rushing by and grabbing her hat from the chair where it was tucked under the violin. The violin fell and Basil had to dive to catch it.

"What? Certainly not!" he said.

"I am too." Alison said suddenly and he looked up at her in shock before setting the violin on the chair.

"Um, no... you're not." he said matter of factly.

"And just why not?" alison asked.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Basil had said no.

He ignored Alison's question for the time being and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"My dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite..." he sat down as he said, "dangerous." A crunching sound was heard as his eyes went wide. He pulled the busted violin out from beneath him.

"Why you... look what you..." he took a breath before he lost his cool.

"Young lady... you are most definitely not accompanying us... and that is final!" he said, stomping his foot.

"And neither are you!" he growled toward Alison.

"And just why not!" she repeated herself.

"This is no business for a woman or child!" he said.

"Oh, so I suppose dressing up as Inspector Lee will make you feel better?" she asked accusingly.

"yes. I mean no!" he said, realizing what she had asked.

She arched her eyebrows at him, knowing she had him.

"Inspector Lee has gotten very close to finding Ratigan. He has worked many cases with Vole and he can handle himself in the field. Why should Miss Flaversham be any different?" she asked accusingly.

"You're too close to this one." he said, and she could tell he meant what he said. He feared that she would do something drastic just because she was too close.

"Look, Basil. I won't get in the way. I can look out for myself and my sister and I know my way around Ratigan territory... or at least as well as anyone who's been tracking him for years. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." she said, pleading with her eyes. In that moment, green eyes met green eyes and his eyebrows creased as he saw the pain of wanting to find her father in her jade green eyes.

"Oh, very well!" he said, marching out. Alison smiled before looking down at Olivia who smiled up at her.

"And that's how it's done." she said to Olivia before taking her younger sister's hand and following Dawson and Basil out.


	4. Clues to the puzzle

Basil led them through the dark tunnels in the wall before pushing a door open just a crack to peek out. Olivia came up beside him and opened it further to look around.

He glared at her slightly.

"And not a word out of you..." he said as foot steps were heard entering the room, "is that clear?" he asked. Olivia glared up at him and shushed him. Basil saw that the humans had entered the room and he shut the door, keeping his eyes on them.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective_,_ and I want to introspect." said the taller thinner man in the room, tapping the smaller rounder man on the belly with his pipe. He then turned to leave.

"But, Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!" he said before following Holmes out.

Basil noticed that both men would not be returning for quite some time and opened the door wide.

He stepped out, his small group following after.

"Toby! Toby?" he called around the flat.

Olivia tugged on Dawson's coat. He turned to her.

"Who is Toby?" she whispered. Alison looked just as curiously at the doctor.

"Well Toby is... well he's..." he trailed off, tapping Basil on the shoulder. "I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?" he asked. A booming sound was heard as a basset hound came tromping up, tongue hanging out.

"Ah, here he is now!" Basil introduced.

"Dawson, Toby." he said, pushing Dawson forward.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Dawson said, taking off his hat to the hound. Toby started growling at him.

"Toby! Stop! Toby! Cease, resist!" he said, shoving Toby back away from a now cowering Dawson.

"Sorry old man, Toby has the most keen sense of smell of any hound I've trained... but he can be duecedly frisky.

Alison walked up to the hound, showing no fear. Toby sniffed her at first before sticking his tongue out, smiling as well as a dog could.

"Hello Toby." Alison said, patting his nose in introduction. He then got distracted by another smell and it was at that moment that Alison had realized her younger sister had vanished.

"Olivia?" she called out.

At about that moment, Toby sniffed at a chair. Olivia peered out and smiled at him.

"Hello Toby." she said, patting his nose. "Silly doggy!" she said gleefully.

"Would you like a crumpet?" she asked the dog. Toby only nodded. She held out the cheese crumpet to him and he sliced his tongue across her open hand, picking up the crumpet.

"Now, Toby! Toby, to the matter at hand. I want you to-" Basil began, digging around in his pocket. When he looked back up, though, Toby was a little... preoccupied as Olivia had him on his back and she was scratching his belly.

Basil cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently, getting the hound's attention. Olivia slid off into Alison's arms and Toby slid around.

"Now, Toby... I want you to find... this fiend!" Basil said, pulling out the hat. Toby immediately got into detective mode as he started growling at the hat.

"Yes, you know his type! Villain! Scoundrel!" Basil said, leading the dog on, "Low brow, close set eyes, broken wing..."

The dog stopped growling, looking confused at this piece of information.

"Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing." Basil said simply before Toby started growling at the hat again.

"Yes, that's the spirit. Got his scent?" Basil asked. Toby nodded happily.

"Ah ha! Good boy!" Basil said. He turned to get Toby's leash but he had already turned back, looking happily at the other three. Basil scooted in between them with the leash.

"Ms. Flamchester..." he started.

"Flaversham!" they all said irritably.

"Whatever..." he said, brushing it off. "Your father is as good as found. Toby," he said as the dog took a stance, "seek 'im!" The dog stepped on Basil as he took off but Basil kept a grip on the leash. He held on, flying after Toby while the other three took off running after him.

* * *

Fidget threw some uniforms into the bag he was loading.

He held out a pencil and the list Ratigan had given him.

"Get the following... tools. I got tools," he said, putting a check mark by it. "Gears. Double check. I got gears. Girl..." he put a check but then quickly erased it, "nope, didn't get girl. Uniforms... ha, I got plenty uniforms." he said happily. Suddenly, he heard a howling outside.

"I gotta hide, I gotta hide!" he said frantically, loading up the last bit of the uniforms before bouncing away, the list falling from his pocket.

* * *

"Splendid job Toby!" Basil congratulated as he jumped off his nose. Olivia stood on the end of his nose, holding her arms out to Basil to catch her. He rolled his eyes, looked rather annoyed as he reached out his hands to catch her. He was almost unable to hold her and suddenly had to pull her close to him. He had a worried expression for a split second before he held her out again and hurried her away. He turned back to look at Alison.

"Need a hand?" he asked. She smirked at him.

"Oh please, like I need your help." she muttered, jumping off Toby's nose. She landed just on the edge of the window sill and her right foot slipped. Basil reacted quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him before she could fall off the edge. Their eyes locked for a second and their noses nearly touched before she pulled away from him.

"I had it under control!" she snapped at him, walking away.

"Women." Basil muttered, "they shouldn't be allowed to wear pants. It goes to their head." he muttered. It was true, Alison hadn't worn a dress, even if it had been a dress she could have worn on an adventure. Instead, she wore black boots, black pants and a white blouse tucked into her pants. Her hair was up in her bun still. _She really does look stunning, whether she's in pants or a dress. _Basil found himself thinking. He was pulled from his thoughts as Dawson flew into him off of Toby's nose.

"Now, Toby. Sit!" he commanded. The dog just stared at him.

"Toby, sit." he said.

"Sit Toby!" Olivia said. The dog listened to her and lowered his hind quarters to the ground.

"Good boy..." he said, looking less than amused at Olivia. "if you'll excuse me..." he said, brushing past her. What had he been thinking of before? why was he thinking like that. He shook his head, getting back to the case. There had to be a way into this closed up toy store.

"ah ha! Here is our friend's entrance!" Basil said, pointing to a tiny hole in the window.

"But Basil! How could he fit into such a tiny-" Dawson said, pointing.

"Observe Doctor." Basil said, cutting him off and sticking his finger into the hole. Dawson then pulled and found that the window was on a hinge and opened as a door.

"Basil, you astound me!" he said through the glass. Basil shushed him before stepping in. Alison followed after, followed by Olivia followed by the good doctor who closed the window.

They walked on before Dawson bumped into a doll.

"My word, I've never seen so many toys." he remarked.

"Behind any which one could lerk a blood thirsty assassin!" Basil warned threateningly, "so please Doctor! Be very careful." he said, manuevering through the toys.

"Oh do lighten up Basil!" Alison said, although she did say it hushed so nobody out of their group could hear you.

"Do you think this is a game?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she growled at him, "my father's in danger at this very moment! But seriously? A blood thirsty assassin? Are we talking about the same Fidget?" she asked.

"He can still be dangerous." he said before peering behind her at Dawson and Olivia who were both in their little world completely oblivious to Basil and Alison's conversation, "especially to those who don't know him."

"Oh very well." she muttered, not wanting to argue with the mouse any further. It was different talking to him when you were a woman as opposed to when you were a man.

They climbed a ladder leading to a shelf.

Suddenly, a loud clash was heard as a band started playing. All three older mice jumped, Dawson jumping into Basil's arms.

Basil looked back to see Olivia had pulled a lever to strike up the toy band. He shoved Dawson down before jumping for the lever, killing the music.

"please!" he shouted, and Olivia thought he would explode at her.

"Quiet." he whispered crossly.

"Don't let this girl out of your sight!" he commanded Dawson. Dawson saluted before looking back at Olivia.

"Now, Olivia dear stay close." he said, taking her hand.

"How did I let you talk me into bringing her along?" Basil muttered.

"I don't like it any better than you do." she agreed.

"Than why did you fight for her to come?" he asked confused, looking back at her.

"Where would she be safer Basil? Back at the flat where Fidget knows we were keeping her? Or here with us where we can keep an eye on her?" she asked.

"Well, if you had stayed behind, you could have watched her." he insisted.

"You're really going to bring this up again?" she muttered, "maybe you should have stayed behind and I can lead this investigation!" she growled at him before quickening her pace to pass ahead of him.

"Basil." she said, her tone changing.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing her tone had changed from conversation mode to detective mode. he saw what she had found and pulled out his magnifying glass.

"Evidence of our peg-legged friend." he said before following the trail.

"How very odd." he said once the trail stopped at naked dolls.

"What is it Basil?" Dawson asked as he and Olivia came up behind the two mice.

"Isn't it painfully obvious doctor?" Basil asked.

"These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms." Alison explained more kindly.

"And not by any child either." Basil said, looking around.

"Basil, look here." Alison said further.

"Hello!" Basil said almost excitedly.

"Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys." he observed, looking around.

Dawson looked down at the ground, finding the piece of paper.

"Basil."

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate!" he said.

"But Basil, I-" he was cut off as toys seemed to come to life around them.

Nobody was aware that Olivia had wandered off until...

A scream was heard and all three mice looked in the direction of the scream.

"Olivia!" Alison cried, realizing something terrible must have happened to her sister.

"Quickly!" Basil called, running for the direction Olivia had screamed. Not too long after, they were soon running the opposite way as a ferris wheel toy came rolling towards them. Alison jumped one way while Dawson and Basil jumped another way.

Dawson and Basil landed on an around the world toy as a porcelain doll started falling towards them. They both began running, but the round the world toy acted as a treadmill. Soon enough, they had run fast enough to break the toy and fall off just before the doll smashed against it.

Alison saw they were alright and took off after Fidget again. Basil was right behind her and Dawson right behind Basil.

"Look out!" Alison called, jumping out of the way of a jousting toy heading right for them. Basil saw no other way but up and grabbed onto a trumpet above him. Dawson was not so lucky and got hooked by the jacket before the toy hit something and the jousting stick went flying, landing a bullseye and making Dawson stick there.

Alison looked to make sure the other two were alright from where she had landed. Basil turned his head back to look where Fidget had gone but the band from before had come to life again and the cymbals smacked against his head. He stumbled for a bit before falling into some balls just laying there. They started flying and some flew towards Dawson, one smacking him in the face.

"Men. Gotta do everything yourself." Alison muttered, getting up and chasing after Fidget.

"bye bye!" Fidget called, running for the windows. He opened it to find teeth bared as Toby barked ferociously at him.

He slammed the window shut and turned around. But before he could go anywhere he was on the ground. He looked up to see the female mouse hovering over him.

"Let my sister go!" she growled at him.

"You want her?" he said smiling. "Come and get her!" he said, taking off for a tower of toys and blocks. Alison took off after him, climbing after him on the same side.

"Stop, you fiend!" she heard Basil call from the other side. They both chased Fidget up the blocks on either side.

Fidget jumped off the top and onto the sill of the skylight above. Alison jumped for him. She knew she would catch his legs easily and would be able to pull him down. But as soon as her hand was around Fidget's ankle, Basil jumped from his side right into her. They both hit the top of the tower and the tower toppled, having been thrown off balance.

* * *

Dawson ran amuck, knowing Alison and Basil had to be in the wreckage of the toy store somewhere.

"Basil! Alison! Basil!" he called searching.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." he heard a monotonous recording from behind a toy boat and drum. He shoved them aside to see Basil tangled up in the string of a doll, going up and down as he tried to untangle himself. Below him lay Alison, not quite ready to get up yet.

"Basil, Olivia. Olivia she's..."

"Yes Dawson. She's gone! Confound it! Told you to watch over the girl!" he said angrily. Alison finally stood up, clutching her side. At that time, Basil came loose from the string and fell right into her, breaking his fall.

"Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to-"

"Basil!" Alison said crossly from where she lay on the floor. She was glaring at him before she looked back at Dawson. He followed her gaze to Dawson.

"Dawson? Dawson? I say... Dawson ol chap?" he said, smiling light heartedly.

Alison finally stood up.

"Oh, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely." he muttered. "I'm sorry dear." he said, his attention turning to Alison.

"I don't blame you doctor." she said warmly before her glare turned to Basil. "I blame you!" she growled.

"Me!" he defended. "It wasn't my idea for her to come along. You said a woman and child could come along, no problem! And look where it's gotten us!" he growled at her.

"I had him! If someone wouldn't have barreled into me, I would already have that filthy bat in hands!" she growled back at him before gritting her teeth in pain again, clutching her side.

Basil's glare turned to worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Fine." she growled at him, pain dripping in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" he started, "I'm sorry I hit you up there and I'm sorry I lost your sister." he said a little more meaningful. "I'll get her back." he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't be angry at him any longer after such a promise.

"Do you think there's a chance?" Dawson asked.

"There's always a chance. As long as one can think." Basil said, pulling out his pipe then and striking a match. He lit it and tossed the match aside, walking away with a thoughtful look on his face.

It was then that Dawson put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"mmm... get the following: tools, gears, girl, uniform..."

"What?" Basil asked, coming to look at what Dawson was reading out loud. He snatched the paper from him reading it for himself.

"Dawson, you've done it!" he said excitedly. "This list is precisely what we need!" he said.

"What?" Dawson asked.

"Quickly, back to Bakerstreet!" Basil called, already half way to Toby. Alison and Dawson looked at each other before taking off after him.


	5. kidnapped

"Ah, Mr. Flaversham." Hiram looked up as the rat opened the door.

"Allow me to present... your charming daughter." he said, holding out his cape then dropping it, revealing Fidget holding Olivia.

"Olivia!" Hiram said.

"Father!" she said, trying to go to him but being held back by Fidget. She stomped on his foot and ran to her father.

"Owe! My foot! My only foot!" Fidget cried.

Hiram embraced Olivia and held her close.

"I thought I'd never find you!" she said as a tear escaped her eye.

"There there, I'm alright. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl." he said, pulling her back into a hug.

"Father, Alison's back." Olivia whispered while she hugged Hiram.

"Oh, how sweet. Oh I just love tearful reunions." Ratigan said, holding a handkerchief to his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Now, come along my dear." he finally said, pulling Olivia away from Hiram.

"No, please! Father!" she said as Fidget took her away.

"Oh please Professor..." Hiram said, trying to reach for her. He held her back.

"Fidget will take good care of her." he promised, "that is as long as we have no further delays."

"Yes, I'll finish it!" he promised, "Oh just please don't hurt my daughter."

"Remember, it must be finished tonight!" Ratigan said before slamming the door shut.

He walked out, finding the bag Fidget had brought in. He went through the bag as Fidget walked back from trapping Olivia in a bottle.

"Oh Fidget, I knew I could count on you!" he said happily. "Now, you didn't forget anything?"

"No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list!" he said, holding out his wing pocket. "Uh oh." he said.

"What's wrong?" Ratigan said irritably.

"The list, well I know I-"

"Where's the list?" Ratigan growled.

"See, it was like this. I was in the toy store, was getting uniforms and I heard a a-roo. a-roo." he said.

"You're not coming through..." Ratigan muttered, rubbing his eyebrow.

"A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in the bag and Basil ch- ch- chased me." he said, stuttering.

"What! Basil on the case!" Ratigan said angrily, "Why you gibbering..." he cut off, looking as if he was having a heart attack before his face turned beat red. He then breathed out, laughing a bit.

"My dear Fidget. You have been hanging upside down too long!" he said, picking Fidget up as you would a baby. He began walking around a corner.

"You mean you're not mad? I'm glad you take me so well." Fidget said, wrapping a wing around Ratigan as he rounded the corner.

Soon, a bell was heard and Fidget screamed.

"No not me! You stupid furball!" Fidget screamed as he tried flapping away from Felicia, Ratigan's fat white cat.

"How dare that idiot Basil poke his nose into my wonderful scheme and fowls up everything!" Ratigan muttered. Meanwhile Fidget was fighting to get out of Felicia's mouth.

"Oh I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" Ratigan muttered, banging his head against the glass bottle twice. He grabbed his head in pain for a second before his eyes lit up.

"Yes. Yes, I can just see it!" he said as a plan came to him. He started chuckling.

"Felicia. Release him." he commanded gleefully.

Felicia frowned before spitting Fidget out.

"fidget, you delightful little maniac!" he said, picking up and holding him by his cheeks. "You've presented me with a singular opportunity." he said before dropping him.

"Poor Basil." he mocked. "Oh he is in for a little surprise..."

* * *

Basil ran into the house with the piece of paper. Dawson and Alison made their way inside after him. Alison gritted her teeth again, gripping her side. Dawson grabbed her arm to study her, supporting her weight against him.

"Miss Lee?" Basil asked, looking back at her, "are you alright?" he asked, setting the paper down on the paper and walking back to the two mice.

"I told you! It's Flaversham now." she spat at him. He recoiled at her hostility.

"Come now, let's have a look at that." he said, referring to the obvious pain she was in.

"I'm fine!" she growled at him.

"Please, just let me have a look at it." he insisted. She glared at him but gave no protest as she followed him.

"Here, there's a guest bedroom upstairs. It will be easier to examine if you lay down." he stated. They walked up eight or nine steps before turning to the left where there was, as he had said, a guest bedroom.

"Lay here please, Miss." he said. She did as was told. He began lifting her shirt and she swatted his hand.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Miss Lee, I will not be able to examine the possible bruising if I can't even look at it." he stated. "I give you my word, I won't go to high." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Flaversham." was all she muttered as she lay there.

"Oh my." he muttered, looking around her torso.

"What?" she asked.

"You've got quite the bruise going for you. I don't think you have any internal bleeding. Still, that's... that's quite the bruise." he muttered, turning away and sitting on the foot of the bed. She sat up, realizing he was done with his examination.

"Basil?" she asked, seeing something was troubling him.

"It's my fault." he muttered, "I let your sister get kidnapped. I barreled into you possibly causing the bruising. I kept you from getting to him."

"Oh please, Basil!" she scolded him.

"No, it's all my doing. We could have Fidget in custody right now and Olivia could be safe here, right now. We could be interrogating Fidget right now and possibly already have your father back." he insisted.

"Basil, it's nothing. We'll find them." she insisted, resting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"So, if we're going to find them, I suppose we should have a look at that list." she insisted, moving to get up. He kept her from getting up though.

"I don't think so. You're staying here where it's safe. You don't need to be hurt any further." he insisted.

"Oh please, Basil. I can still help. Inspector Lee has been in worse scrapes than this." she insisted.

"How did you come by such an alias if I may ask?" Basil asked, leaning towards her interested in the backstory.

"It, it was my married name. I was fifteen when I married Inspector Lawrence Lee. I was the young age of seventeen when I was drastically widowed. It was Inspector Vole who had to deliver the news to me one night. We talked for quite a while for I had known him back before he was even an Inspector. I told him how I hadn't wished to go home just to be married off again. I wasn't ready for anything really. It was he who suggested I dawn the persona of my late husband and join him on cases. It was a way for me to make a living and stay on my feet."

Basil looked taken aback, realizing his simple question had sparked a byzantine answer.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss L-, Miss Flaversham." he said, correcting himself. She looked up at him.

"You've known how to pronounce my last name all along, haven't you?" she asked accusingly.

"Ah, yes..." he chuckled nervously. "It was rather entertaining for me to watch your younger sister's aggravation on my mispronunciation." he commented.

"Basil, you really are something." she mused.

"Johnathon." he said.

"What?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"My first name is Johnathon." he said simply. She looked at him with confusion. Why had he introduced his first name? Were they really on a first name basis already?

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, well... I guess we best have a look at that list now." he said, standing. She went to stand up but stopped, holding her side in pain again. He held out his hand to her, helping her stand.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider staying here?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine." she insisted. He shot her a pained expression.

"Well, here, if you're going to come along, I don't want it to aggravate you every step of the way." he insisted, going to the closet. He came back with a medical kit. He opened it and pulled out some gauze padding with some tape. He put the padding against her bruise before taping it to her side.

"Better?" he asked.

"A bit." she admitted, loving the feel of the softness against her side, "thank you." she said sincerely.

"But of course. Now, back to the matter at hand." he said, walking out of the guest room. With that they went back downstairs to where Dawson had found an armchair to rest in and where the list lay, waiting to be examined on the table.


	6. Finding Ratigan

"Offhand I can deduce very little," Basil started, looking at it. "Only that the words are written with a broad-pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice." he said, running a magnifying glass across it. "That the paper is of... Mongolian manufacture, no watermark." he added, weighing the paper with his hands. "And has been gummed, if I'm not very much in error..." he then sniffed the tip of the paper, "by a bat who has been drinking rodent's delight! That cheap brandy is served only in the seediest pubs." Basil explained.

"Amazing." Dawson said.

"Indeed Mr. Basil's analysis is most amusing but we still have no clue where it came from!" Alison remarked.

"Indeed she is right doctor." Basil said, taking it over to his microscope. he adjusted it, scanning the paper.

"Mmm, coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps." he said thoughtfully, walking over to his chemistry set. Dawson peeked into the micro-lens before Basil took the paper.

He held it over a bunsen burner and lit it on fire.

"But Basil, I-"

"Shh, don't speak." Basil said, setting it into a crucible and grinding up the ashes. He then poured them into a beaker. By now, both Alison and Dawson had learned to let Basil complete his experiments before bothering him.

He then started up a bunsen burner and watched as the mixture flowed through the chemistry set and to the beaker. As the liquid entered the beaker, a tiny puff of smoke exploded.

"Ah ha! We've done it!" Basil exclaimed, "this reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride." Basil explained before walking off to a corner where a barrel sat with papers rolled up in it.

"Salt water?" Dawson asked, examining the beaker, "great scott!" he said, surprised Basil was able to learn so much with so little.

"It proves without a doubt!" Basil said as he ripped papers out of the barrel before settling on one. "This list, came from the river front area." he said, using darts to hold the map open.

"Now steady on there Basil." Dawson said, walking over with Alison.

"No no, elementary my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only... spot!" he said, marking an area with a dart, "where the sewer connects to the water front."

"But Basil, you're missing something!" Alison started.

"Oh please Miss Le-, I mean... look, the list triggered the salt water reaction pointing us in the perfect direction. What's to miss?" he asked.

"What did the list say?" Alison asked, proving a point. He raised a finger in protest before he stopped, his eyes wider than usual.

"Well, it... she's right. There's more to this Dawson." Basil said, using Dawson to get out from under Alison's point. She was right.

"Gears and tools. I'm not quite sure what he needs those for but you can guarantee it's bad. Girl... well, he did get my sister. Uniforms." she let the word linger before continuing, "_Royal Guard _Uniforms." she stressed, "I think there's more to this than we even imagined. What's tonight?" she asked to prove a point.

"It's... it's the queen's diamond jubilee." Basil muttered with realization.

Alison nodded, "exactly. Ratigan's up to something and whatever it is, it has to do with her highness' jubilee." she explained.

"Look, I have a plan." she finally said after they were silent for a moment. Basil's head shot up to give a look but she ignored it, continuing. "You two go to the seedy pub, see if you can find Ratigan's hideout or any clue as to where Ratigan's hideout could be. I'll go to the palace and warn the queen of Ratigan's possible intrusion on her jubilee. That way if you are unable to apprehend the criminal, they will have a fair warning before his arrival." she insisted.

Basil raised his hand to protest but stopped. "You-, you're absolutely right. You do that, we'll go to the pub." Basil said. _If she's at Buckingham palace, she won't get hurt. _He reasoned before turning to Dawson.

"Come along now, Dawson." he said, leading him to the back of the house.

"For what?" Dawson asked.

"Well, we can't possibly go into a pub looking like this..." he trailed off smirking.

"Run along Miss Flaversham. If all goes well, we will see you before this night is over." Basil called to her before she left out the door.

* * *

"Stay Toby, stay." Toby sat on top of a dock while Dawson and Basil walked along the dock to get to the pub.

"Come come Dawson!" Basil urged. He wore a fake mustache with a blue coat and hat. In his hand he held a cigarette. He waved it irritably at Dawson.

"I feel utterly ridiculous!" Dawson complained.

"Don't be absurd, you look perfect!" Basil remarked.

"Perfect?" Dawson asked, trying to tuck the shirt in that was too tiny for him. He wore a red and white striped shirt, a bandana on his head, a fake earring and an eyepatch. "Perfectly foolish!" Dawson grumbled.

"Sh sh sh sh." Basil shushed him before opening the door. Cigarette smoke hung in the air, the tables were crowded with drunken mice or mice just getting drinks and trying to get drunk. Other tables held gambling games. A piano played just below the stage and on the stage was an octopus performing some trick or another. Dawson and Basil finally found their seats, after Dawson had a tiny mishap that could have blown their cover had Basil let him continue on.

"What's your pleasure mates?" the waitress asked walking over to their table.

"Well, I'll have a dry sherry with, oh perhaps-" Basil slapped his hand against Dawson's mouth, shutting him up.

"Two pints for me, and me shipmate." Basil said, "oh and, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name... of Ratigan." Basil said. The waitress gasped as did everyone else in the bar who heard Basil.

"I, uh... never heard of him." The waitress said, walking away. Basil just sat contently. Now he knew for certain they were in the right place.

Soon enough, a pretty white mouse came on the stage. She began to sing and all the mice in the bar sat contently, listening to her song. She soon disappeared behind the curtain before appearing again, only to have removed her shall. As she performed, her skirt came off too, leaving her in a sexy little outfit, dancing and singing.

"Here you are boys." said the waitress coming back with their drinks, "it's on the house." she said.

"I say, how very generous." Dawson said, taking his.

"Dawson..." Basil said, running his finger around the ring and gently licking it, "these drinks have been... drugged!" he exclaimed, turning to see Dawson guzzling it down.

"Has a rather nice taste to it." Dawson said, looking dreamily back at Basil. "Jolly good lady!" he shouted to the stage, "Jolly good!" he said again before Basil dragged him back towards him.

"Dawson! Get a hold of yourself!" Basil growled under his breath.

"Oh bravo! Bravo!" Dawson shouted again, clapping abnoxiously.

As Basil sat irritated, he heard a thump-clump. thump-clump. He perked his ears and slightly looked behind him as a bat came walking by.

"Well, if it isn't our peg-legged friend." Basil mused, "Dawson, what luck!" he said, turning back to the older mouse, or the empty chair where the older mouse had once sat.

"Dawson? Dawson!" Basil said, searching the bar before seeing Dawson had climbed up on the stage and was now dancing with the pretty white mouse, also known as Miss Kitty and her back up dancers.

Basil face palmed.

As the song ended, Dawson fell off the stage, landing on the piano and busting it. The piano player picked up a stick to hit Dawson but as he swung, Dawson fell back down and the piano player ended up hitting a big muscular mouse. Soon, a fight broke out in the bar.

Basil went over to Dawson, helping him up. As Dawson came to, it became clear the drug had worn off.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" he asked confused.

"I've spotted our-" Basil cut himself off, realizing he had lost track of Fidget.

"Let's hope Alison is doing better than we are." he muttered as he steadied the old mouse. He decided to check where he had last seen Fidget.

"Come on, ol fella. There's not a moment to lose." he said, going behind the now vacant counter. He found a trap door. He and Dawson were soon out of the bar and down the trap door.

They heard Fidget humming a tune as he disappeared down a pipe. Dawson and Basil followed after him before they ended up in a secret lair.

"Ah ha!" Basil said, helping Dawson out of the pipe and into the lair.

"Ratigan's secret lair! And it's filthier than I imagined." he said, running to hide behind something in case someone was secretly watching them.

"Dawson, the bottle!" Basil said excitedly. They ran over to the bottle. Basil began trying to remove the top.

"It's stuck!" he whispered.

"Olivia!" Dawson whispered, tapping the bottle. What had appeared to be Olivia was only Fidget in Olivia's coat and hat. As he turned around, a banner rolled down saying "Welcome Basil" along with balloons and confetti. A bunch of mice came out of hiding and shouted, "Surprise!"

"Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance!" Ratigan said, appearing at the entrance of the ale barrel before walking down the steps to come face to face with Basil.

"Though Frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier." he said, dramatically pulling out a pocket watch. "Trouble with the chemistry set ol boy?" he asked mockingly.

"Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have." Basil started, "and I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!" he growled. Ratigan's smile stayed on his face as he snapped the watch shut.

"Oh by the way Basil, I just love your disguise!" he said, ripping the fake mustache off.

"mmm, one would hardly recognize you." he said mockingly.

"The greatest... detective... of all mousedom!" he said before laughing mockingly.

"Ratigan, so help me! I'll see you behind bars yet!" Basil growled at him.

"You fool, isn't it clear to you!" Ratigan started, picking Basil up by the collar, "the superior mind has triumphed! I've won!" he said, dropping Basil and happily dancing around while his men laughed with him.

At first, Basil had anger written all over his face. But that anger was soon met with defeat. He knew Ratigan was right. All he could think of now was that hopefully Alison had made it to Buckingham palace and the queen had a fair warning before Ratigan could get there, cause clearly he and Dawson had failed on their part.

* * *

Alison ran up the steps to the palace. It had taken her longer than expected to get there. Between 3 or 4 different cabs, and each one of them having turned a different direction so she had had to jump off and get back on track before jumping on a different one, it had taken her twice as long as it should have originally.

"Guards, guards!" she shouted, coming up the steps. The two mice standing there turned to look at her.

"Guards, I must speak with your superior." she insisted.

"What for?" asked the first one in a mean gruff voice.

"It's urgent! The queen's in danger!" she insisted, trying to get by. Both of them stopped her.

"No! Let me pass! Ratigan could very well be on his way at this very instant! We must be prepared for a hostile take over!" she insisted.

"We know!" said the second one. Alison's eyes went wide.

The royal guards had already been replaced with Ratigan's decoys.

"Oh no." she muttered out loud.

"Oh yes." said the first one, grabbing her arm.

"No! Let me go!" she shouted, trying to resist him. She could have taken him easily. But with the other one holding her down, she was soon tied down.

_Oh Basil, please tell me you have Ratigan stopped _she prayed silently as the guards took her away.


	7. Near death experience

_30 minutes or so before Alison was able to arrive at Buckingham palace _

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise." Ratigan explained as his men pushed back and set a mouse trap with Dawson and Basil tied to it.

"I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn't know which to choose!" he bragged, "so, I decided... to use them all." he said, motioning around him to the crossbow, gun, axe and then the anvil above them. above them was a tiny trail fit for a marble and sitting on a table was a phonograph.

"Marvelous isn't it!" Ratigan bragged. "But here, let me show you how it works!" he said excitedly.

"Picture this. First, this brightly tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. And when the song ends, the metal ball is released. Rolling along it's merry way until... Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" He demonstrated what each different weapon would do.

"And so ends the short undistinguished career of Basil of Bakerstreet." he said, removing his hat almost as if in respect.

"You're despicable!" Dawson grumbled.

"Mmm, yes." he muttered to himself as Fidget ran over.

"Everything's ready Fidget?" he asked.

"All set boss!"

Ratigan scurried over to a present shaped box almost as tall as an average sized mouse. He peeked in, his eyes brightening as he smiled.

"Oh this is wicked!" he exclaimed, shutting the top. "So delightfully wicked." he said, pointing his men in the general direction.

"Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on your superb piece of craftsmen ship." He said, walking over to where Flaversham stood, tied up next to the bottle Olivia was trapped in.

"See what you can do with the proper motivation?" he said before laughing wickedly. He looked towards his men who were riding the cat.

"You all know the plan?" he asked.

"Right professor." they said as the cat meowed before walking off.

"It was my fondest hope to stay and witness your final scene but you were fifteen minutes, and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham palace."

Dawson shot him a raised eyebrow. Ratigan only smiled, "Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you. Say cheese." he said, pointing to a camera set to go off shortly after the demise of Basil of Bakerstreet.

"You fiend!" Dawson growled at him.

"Sorry chubby, you should have chosen your friends more carefully." he said as he boarded his airship. He shouted goodbye all the way until his airship was out of the room.

"What did he mean, an engagement at Buckingham palace?" Dawson asked once he was gone.

"It means Alison was right. The queen's in danger and the empire's doomed." Basil moaned sorrowfully.

"The queen!?" Dawson exclaimed.

* * *

"Sir, we caught this one." said one of the guards, giving Alison a toss on the ground in front of Ratigan. He smiled at her.

"Why hello dear." he chuckled.

"Good thing we got here when we did, too. A few minutes earlier and she may have alerted the real guards." said the second guard.

Ratigan observed this, still looking at the girl.

"I'm not afraid of you! You'll not get away with this!" she growled at him.

"My my. Quite feisty... for a woman." he said mockingly. She glared up at him.

"I know your plan. Took me a while but I figured it out. You're going to try to overthrow the queen. The only question is how?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Well well, someone's been doing their homework." he muttered, glancing back to where Fidget was walking Flaversham inside. Alison's eyes widened at her father with both relief and joy, but she didn't have time to embrace him at the moment.

"Why a toy maker? Why did you kidnap my father?" she asked. Ratigan looked taken aback.

"Your father?" he asked, glancing back at Flaversham.

"My my Flaversham, keeping secrets all over." he said, amusingly walking over and putting an arm around Flaversham's shoulders.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked almost sounding playful.

"Stow it Ratigan! Olivia and I are his only family!" she growled at him. Ratigan's smile disappeared.

"You have quite the mouth on you for a woman." he growled at her, picking her up by her collar.

"You just wait! Basil will be here any minute and you'll be sorry!" Alison growled at him. He dropped her.

"That's where you're wrong." he said, his eyes narrowing. Her eyes widened with fear and worry.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice coming out small as if she were a little girl.

"I'm afraid the detective has met his demise." Ratigan explained. Alison's breath caught as she sat still on the ground.

"Johnathon." she breathed out.

"You were on a first name basis?" Ratigan asked amused. "how touching. I'm very sorry dear. Accidents do happen."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was an accident." she said sarcastically with hostility in her voice as tears began to fall.

"Fidget, grab her. We'll make sure Flaversham doesn't back out of his deal now." Ratigan said, pinching Flaversham's cheeks again as you would a child's.

Alison let him grab her as her heart sank. _The great mouse detective? Dead? That wasn't possible... was it? _

* * *

"Look Basil, get a hold of yourself!" Dawson tried as Basil just lay there, completely done and willing to give up. "The queen's in danger, Olivia is counting on us... what about Alison Basil?" he asked suddenly. Basil's ears perked.

"Where is she Basil?" Dawson asked, proving a point.

"She... she warned the queen of Ratigan's possible intrusion but..." Basil trailed off, "what if his men were already in position. What if they got her?" he asked, turning to look at Dawson, "what if she's hurt or worse?" he asked, looking down. "It's hopeless." he muttered, turning away from Dawson.

"It's only hopeless if you believe it is! But I know you can save us! But if you've completely given up than I say we just set the trap off now and be done with it!" Dawson growled.

"Set it off now..." Basil muttered, shutting his eyes accepting the fact that they were gonna die. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Set it off now?" he asked.

"Ah ha, yes! We'll set the trap off now!" he said, a wild look to his eyes.

"Basil, wait! I didn't mean we ought to..." Dawson trailed off as the song ended and the metal ball started to roll along the shaft.

"Angle of the trajectory, multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." he muttered something under his breath as he looked around himself, checking himself, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion..." he muttered a bit more, "and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium..."

The metal ball inched closer and closer.

"Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism." Dawson had a worried look on his face as if he didn't fully trust Basil.

"Get ready Dawson... steady... now!" he shouted. They released the trigger, sending the top over them and trapping the ball in it. The motion sent the piece holding the top in place over to the gun, hitting it off it's stand as it fired. The bullet whizzed through the air to the crossbow. It hit the cross bow so that it cut the head off the axe. The head of the axe came down, cutting the mousetrap in half with Dawson and Basil on either side of it. The anvil dropped in the middle of them. The force of the anvil on the ground caused the bottle Olivia was in to stir up and shoot her out.

Basil got out of his disguise and back into his detective clothes in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Dawson." he said, pulling him in and holding out his arm. Olivia fell into his open arm and he pulled them in.

"Smile everyone!" he said, smiling as the camera went off. Olivia and Dawson were still too shocked for words.

All three ran outside where Toby sit, waiting for them.

"The game's a foot, Toby. Our queen's in mortal danger!" Basil said. Toby began to growl as he bent down for them to climb aboard.

"To Buckingham palace!" Basil commanded as soon, they were off into the night.


	8. The chase is on

"A mechanical queen." Alison muttered, shaking her head. She sat in the corner, still tied up. Tears still fell every few minutes. She still couldn't believe Basil was gone.

Ratigan had had his men seize the real queen and had quickly replaced her with the replica he had made her father build. Where the real queen had gone, she could only guess.

Trumpets sounded off and everyone clapped for the queen making her way onto the stage. Nobody in the crowd could tell that the queen was merely a well crafted toy replica of the real queen. Flaversham had a mic behind the stage that he spoke into. Once he spoke into it, it traveled to the toy queen and came out sounding like her voice.

"On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my sixty years as queen, but to honor one of truly noble stature. I present to you a statesman among mice. A gifted leader. A majestic mountain of humility and my new royal consort, professor Ratigan!" introduced the fake mechanical queen.

Ratigan appeared from behind the curtain. The crowd leaned back, scared for their lives. Why would their queen choose a wanted felon as her new royal consort?

"Thank you, your majesty. And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few minor suggestions..." he said, as he unraveled a long paper. He put on some reading glasses.

"item one..." he began reading from the list.

* * *

Fidget dragged the real queen down the hallway. She fought against him, and once in a while would get a good kick in. As he dragged her down the hall towards the balcony, Felicia bounced up and down excitedly, every bounce catching a glimpse of the food Ratigan promised her with a ring of his bell.

Meanwhile, Toby dropped Basil, Dawson and Olivia off at the palace.

Fidget raised the queen above his head on the balcony.

"Open wide!" he said excitedly as Felicia did just that. Right in the nick of time, Basil grabbed and pulled the queen from Fidget's grasp. Fidget fell off the balcony and almost fell into Felicia's open mouth.

"Down down kitty down!" he shouted, holding onto the balcony. Barking was heard in the distance before Toby appeared, chasing Felicia away.

He chased her to a wall, where she scurried up. She hissed at him before turning and jumping over the wall... right where the royal guard dogs were kept.

* * *

As Ratigan read his list, Flaversham was allowed away from the mic. He stood over by his daughter, a guard beside them. Another guard stayed by the mic in case Ratigan needed the queen to say something else.

"Dearest?" Flaversham asked once out of earshot of the guard. She only looked up at him, her eyes glassy and wet, the fur around her eyes soaked with her fallen tears.

"Dad." she could only croak, her voice cracked from her sadness.

"So, why didn't you move back after Lawrence's passing?" he asked, never having gained a full answer. He had gone to the funeral and afterwards had expected his daughter to move back. When she didn't come back, she simply had said that she was managing everything and that she was fine.

"Because I wished to remain independent." she simply said.

"That's hard for a woman." he inquired.

"So I've noticed." she muttered as another tear escaped. Hiram saw this.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked.

"Well of course I loved him, he was my husband." she said, taken aback by her father's words.

"Not him." he simply said, and suddenly she knew who he was talking about.

"No, I mean... I couldn't possibly... it's absurd." she said, not quite completing her sentences.

"Dearest, you loved Lawrence, and he knew that. It doesn't mean you couldn't love again after his passing." her father explained.

She smiled up at her father before her head fell, another tear slipping by.

"It doesn't help to justify anything now, father. The detective is dead." she muttered.

* * *

"Item 96. A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and spongers, such as the elderly, the infirm and especially... little children." he said, looking at a child lovingly before his mother pulled him away. An injured mouse with a broken leg stepped forward.

"That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." he said, ripping the cane from the mouse, forcing him to fall.

"I have the power." he said, snapping the cane in half.

"Of course you do." the fake queen said.

* * *

Basil, Dawson, Olivia and the queen, who held a tied up Fidget, made their way to the door leading backstage. Basil peaked in the door, jumping the first mouse he saw. Dawson jumped on another. Flaversham saw his chance and took out the guard next to him before turning to his daughter, untying her.

* * *

"I am supreme!" Ratigan shouted again.

"Only you!" the fake queen kissed up to him.

"This is my kingdom!" Ratigan said, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Olivia jumped on her father in a hug the first chance she got. Once untied, Alison ran over to Basil who had just taken out the speaker for the fake queen.

"Basil!" she said excitedly. He turned to her and she jumped into his arms. He was shocked at first before squeezing back.

"I thought you were dead." she whispered in his ear, a hint of fear to her voice as another tear escaped. He heard the fear in her voice and squeezed back tighter. He then pulled away from her to look at her. He brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Oh come now, it was just a minor set back." he promised her, tilting her chin to look at him. They smiled at each other, leaning towards each other.

"That is with your highness' permission." Ratigan was heard outside the curtain, obviously expecting a fake queen to answer him. Basil cleared his throat.

"Now, let's stop this overgrown sewer rat, shall we?" he asked, smiling to Alison before beginning to speak into the mic for the queen.

"Most assuredly, you insidious fiend!" he started.

"What?" Ratigan asked, suddenly confused.

"You're not my royal consort!" she suddenly said.

"What a sense of humor..." Ratigan tried to cover, covering the robot's mouth.

"you're a cheap fraud and imposter!" the fake queen said.

"Flaversham!" Ratigan hissed at the curtain.

"A corrupt, vicious, demented, lowlife scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct." Basil said before pulling back on the controls, forcing the robot to go haywire.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit." the robot said as Ratigan still failed to cover up the fake queen. Everyone in the audience knew now that it was a fake.

"You professor are none other than a stenchus rodentus" by now, the robot was nearly destroyed, "commonly known as a-" Ratigan covered the robot's mouth.

"Don't say it!" he commanded.

"Sewer Rat!" Basil shouted, revealing himself from behind the curtain.

Ratigan let out a defeated wail at the sound of the name he hated being called the most.

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil shouted as he, Dawson, the queen, Flaversham and Alison all jumped on Ratigan. Olivia peered at them from behind the curtain.

Fidget was fidgeting with his ropes and managed to stick his peg leg in between the ropes, untying himself. He snuck up behind Olivia and grabbed her with no one noticing she was gone.

Ratigan was fighting with the average citizens who were trying to capture him. He was taken aback by a whistle.

"the girl! the girl!" Fidget called from a balcony where he held Olivia. Ratigan grabbed a rope, sailing to the balcony.

"Olivia!" Alison called, looking up at the balcony. Her father looked on, worried.

"Stay where you are! Or the girl dies!" Ratigan growled before running out from the balcony.

"Hurry Dawson!" Basil called as Dawson, Flaversham and Alison followed him out.

"Dawson, Flavershams! Gather up those balloons!" Basil called, pointing as he gathered a flag from a pole.

* * *

Storm clouds gathered as lightening flashed in the distance. Fidget was on the pedlar while Ratigan was at the wheel.

"Just wait! Basil and my sister are smarter than you! They're gonna put you in jail!" Olivia taunted, "they're not afraid of a big, ol, ugly rat like you!" she growled at him, pulling his tail.

"Would you kindly sit down... and shut up!" he growled at her, forcing her back in the corner. He turned back to find a British flag floating beside him. Basil, Dawson and Flavershams had made a hot air balloon out of the balloons, Flag, and a box of matches.

Ratigan saw the chase was on and turned another way as Fidget peddled faster.

"Let it go chaps!" Basil called as he and Alison stood at the front. Hiram and Dawson let a balloon go and they took off after Ratigan.

After a long chase, Fidget grew tired. Ratigan noticed they weren't going as fast. Fidget jumped back on the ship.

"Let's lighten the load!" he said, motioning to shove Olivia off the ship.

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" he asked, "excellent idea!" he said, grabbing Fidget by the ears and giving him a toss.

"No, not me! I can't fly!" he called before splashing into the Thames. Ratigan jumped onto the peddles and began peddling like mad.

"Steady." Basil said, as he prepared to jump off the matchbox.

"what do you think you're doing!?" Alison asked, pulling his arm back. He kissed her cheek lightly before looking at her.

"Saving your sister!" he said as he jumped onto the airship. He grabbed onto the tail of the balloon just above Ratigan's head. He suddenly felt a weight follow right behind him.

"What on earth are you doing?" Basil asked, turning back to Alison.

"_We're_ saving my sister." she emphasized.

Olivia suddenly screamed and Ratigan looked away from the two invading mice to see Big Ben right in front of them. It was too late to stop. Ratigan let out a yowl as they crashed into the clock.


	9. Ratigan's defeat

Basil opened his eyes with a start. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up, looking around. He was inside the clock standing on a gear.

Alison rubbed her head, standing up. She looked down and saw Basil standing, facing away from her. Then, from the shadows, she saw Ratigan emerge, holding her sister. His fist was raised in the air.

"Johnathon!" she shouted and he turned at the sound of her voice just in time to get back handed by the rat. He fell and nearly fell off the gear. Ratigan went for another hit to send Basil flying off the gear but Olivia bit his hand.

"Aye!" Ratigan let out a scream of pain. Alison jumped from the gear she was on and grabbed Ratigan's cape, sticking it into a gear behind him. As his cape got sucked into the gear, he dropped Olivia, accidently but to his advantage, knocking her off the gear. Alison pulled Basil up and looked back to see her sister fly from the gear and land on another one. The way it was moving, Olivia would surely be crushed once it reached the top.

"This way!" Basil said, grabbing Alison's hand and jumping, catching a chain and moving a lever, forcing the chain upward. They moved toward Olivia and Basil grabbed her just as the gear smashed down. Olivia smiled at Basil and Basil back at Olivia as they rode the chain up. All three mice ran along a walk way. They stopped short, looking down to see they were outside. It started raining harder. Basil looked up to see Dawson and Flaversham moving the balloon to where they had come out on the clock.

Behind them, Ratigan scurried up the clockwork, making his way to them.

"Closer Dawson!" Basil called, lifting Olivia to the two mice. Alison stood close behind him, holding onto his jacket so he could extend his arms further to pass Olivia off.

"Closer!" he called.

"Daddy! I can't reach! I can't reach!" Olivia said before a sudden few inches appeared and her father caught her.

Alison and Basil found themselves falling down the side of the clock. Ratigan held onto Basil tight as Basil tried to grab at the wall.

They hit something with a thud, Basil on top of Alison. They had lost Ratigan for the moment.

"Basil, we're on the hour hand." Alison observed.

"Yes, so we are." he said, looking around carefully for the sewer rat.

"Basil! Over here!" Came Dawson's familiar voice. Relief flooded over Basil's face as he walked forward with Alison.

Suddenly, Basil was pulled into a choke lock as Ratigan growled from behind them. Alison turned in shock and jumped on Ratigan, biting the arm that held Basil. Basil escaped and caught his breath before turning back around. Alison was thrown by Ratigan and hit Basil. They both hit the ground hard.

"There's no escape this time Basil!" Ratigan growled as they tried to run away from him. He released his claws and clawed at Basil. Once, twice, three times before Alison jumped towards Ratigan again. His claws caught her and she fell behind him. Ratigan didn't care about her, his only interest was the meddling detective.

Alison stood up, holding her side again before jumping on Ratigan's back. He struggled with her, trying to throw her off but to no avail.

"You insolent girl! You've proved to be a bigger pain than thought possible!" Ratigan growled, grabbing her and throwing her into Basil. She gritted her teeth in pain before standing up, helping Basil up.

"Stow it Rat!" she growled at him as he raised his hand above his head once again. He brought his claws down upon her again, knocking her back. Basil caught her, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"I knew it." Ratigan growled at him. "you have developed feelings for her."

"Shut it Ratigan! You know nothing!" Basil growled back before Ratigan brought another clawed hand around, knocking both Basil and Alison back in one hit. Alison just lay there now, her eyes partly closed.

"Alison!" Basil said worriedly. Ratigan ignored her now, going after Basil once again. He knocked him back, further and further until he was hanging off the end of the point. Dawson and Flaversham held the balloon near, and they tried to draw nearer.

Ratigan leaned down and raised his paw, going for the final blow. Alison weakily stood up from where she had been left laying. Where she lad been laying now sat a puddle of blood. Her blood from a wound Ratigan lad left in her side.

"You stenchus rodentus!" she growled, jumping on Ratigan's back using the rest of her strength. He threw Alison off of him and over the side of the pointer.

"Alison!" Hiram called from the balloon.

"Alison!" Basil called from his spot. Ratigan growled and hit him again, knocking him off the pointer. He fell but Dawson caught him, pulling him onto the balloon.

Ratigan glared at him from where he stood on the hour hand.

"You may be alive Basil, but where's your pretty girl?" Ratigan gloated, as he began to laugh, "I didn't have to kill you to win this round!" he said as his laughter turned maniacal.

"On the contrary!" came a voice from below and all the mice and rat looked down, "this game's not over yet!" It was Alison, holding onto what was left of the broken airship. She dangled Ratigan's bell that she had taken with her off of his cloaks. The clock chimed and Ratigan fell off the hand. He grabbed onto Alison and the piece of airship, the turbine, that she was holding broke off and both rat and mouse fell.

"Alison!" Hiram called. Olivia came back from looking over the edge and began to cry into her father's clothes. Hiram held his daughter as he, too, began to cry.

"No, not another one. Not another darling daughter." he said to no one in particular. "You can't take her away from me." he silently prayed.

"Basil?" Dawson asked, grabbing his friend's shoulder. Basil's head was hanging as he looked down into the misty clouds.

"Nothing Dawson." he said, sniffing a little and wiping away at his face. When he turned to look at Dawson, tears still hung in his eyes.

A squeaky noise was heard and Olivia pulled herself from Hiram, glancing over the side of the match box. Basil too looked over as did the other two mice once they heard the faint squeaky noise.

From the mist arouse a turbine, Alison riding it all the way up.

"Alison!" Basil said excitedly as she met them at the top. She stepped onto the match box, letting the turbine drop. The first person she found was Basil, his arms going around her.

"I thought I'd lost you!" he said.

"Just a minor set back." she repeated what he had told her before but with a hint of pain in her voice. She smiled at him before grabbing her side.

"Alison?" he asked as she was suddenly falling to the floor. He caught her in his arms and let her lay on the floor, his arms cradling her head as he rested on his knees. He pulled her arms back to find blood leaving her body fast.

"Dawson!" he called and the doctor came over. Olivia tried to see, but Hiram held her back, knowing that Alison probably had many wounds she'd suffered from and not wanting Olivia to see her sister in such a state.

"She needs medical treatment." Dawson confirmed before looking up and down at Basil. "And so do you." he mused.

"Well, do something!" Basil insisted, holding Alison up to Dawson.

"I'm fine." Alison muttered, although her voice was weak as she lay in Basil's arms.

"I can do nothing Basil! I have no supplies. However, you should probably apply pressure... here." Dawson said, placing Basil's hand in the appropriate spot on her belly where three perfect claw marks ran deep into her fur.

"Alison, are you with me dear?" Basil asked. She only nodded.

"Are you alright?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm fine, dear. Just a few scratches." he said. He knew he was right. She had made sure to take most of the hits from Ratigan. He only had some minor scratches that hadn't gone too deep. Meanwhile, she was oozing blood as Dawson and Flaversham released balloons one at a time to get them closer to the ground.

Toby was there instantly once they touched the ground.

"Toby! Quickly, back to Bakerstreet!" Basil commanded as he carried Alison onto Toby with the other three following close behind him. Toby sensed the urgency of the matter and immediately took off running. Basil held tight to Alison who only looked up at him, fear and worry written in her eyes.


	10. Recovery

Basil paced the floor in front of the fireplace, pipe in between his lips, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. Flaversham sat in an armchair with Olivia on his lap. Olivia leaned into her father, her head resting on his shoulder, half asleep. Flaversham stared off into space, though his eyes never left Basil. Lord only knew how long Basil had been pacing back and forth. The hearth was quiet, give for the crackling of the fire and the sound of a thunder boom outside every now and again. The storm hadn't let up at all since they had gotten Alison into the house. In fact, it may have gotten worse once they were inside.

The clock on the mantle chimed, pulling Basil from his thoughts. Not a moment after the chiming stopped, announcing it was Two in the morning, the sound of a door handle clicking was heard. Basil stood still now, watching the steps carefully.

"Well?" Basil asked.

"We returned just in time." Dawson announced. Basil let himself breath easy now as Flaversham released a sigh of relief.

"She has lost quite a bit of blood but she should be able to recover nicely." he added.

"Thank you Dawson." Basil said sincerely.

"Of course." Dawson said, finding an arm chair and sitting in it. Basil still stood.

"May I see her?" he asked the doctor suddenly. Dawson looked irritated.

"She does need her rest Basil, mind you, but she kept asking for you anyways." he muttered finally.

* * *

Basil stepped into the dark guest room. He walked over to the beside, lighting a lamp.

"Johnathon?" Allison's voice was weak.

Basil looked at the sight that lay before him. Her right eye was swollen with a cut on the eyebrow. The left side of her lip was a tad fatter, and there was a cut on the swollen part. A big white bandage went around her torso, though you couldn't see it with her shirt covering it. Her right leg had a bandage going around the calf while her left paw was bandaged.

Basil pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down in it, grabbing her paw.

"Alison dear, I'm sorry you got tangled up in this mess." he said sincerely.

"Oh Johnathon, don't do that to yourself." she pleaded, before resting her good hand against his cheek. She traced her thumb against a cut above his left eye.

"Has Dawson tended to you?" she asked suddenly. He shook his head.

"Not yet. I don't need tending to." he insisted.

"You should get yourself checked." she pleaded.

"I will. As soon as I'm done talking you, dear." he said.

"Johnathon, there is something bothering me. What did Ratigan mean? Up on the hour hand I mean. When he said you'd developed feelings for me?" she asked.

"Oh, that." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I have developed something, I suppose. I mean, I do care about you. I may have trouble showing it, but I do care if you live or die." he admitted and in that moment, Alison could tell he had just been as honest with her as ever he had before with anyone.

"I care about you too." she said as drowsiness entered her voice. He smiled lightly at her before standing up, kissing her forehead.

"Get some rest dear." was all he said as he moved away from her. She nodded sleepily before turning her head away from him, her eyes closing. He smiled at her before turning the lamp down before all the way off and quietly leaving the room.

* * *

"How is she?" Flaversham asked.

"Dawson was right. She does indeed need her rest. Her left paw is bandaged, from a small fracture if I'm not mistaken..." he looked to Dawson who nodded that he was correct before he continued, "her right leg is stitched up from her ankle to nearly her knee where Ratigan got quite a good cut in. And then her right ankle is sprained..." he trailed off again, looking to Dawson.

"Correct, Basil. Continue..." he said.

"Though I could not see the bandages, I know the good doctor has sewed up the three long cuts that went across the left side of her belly and wrapped a bandage around her whole torso... and of course, her right eye is swollen with a cut above it and she has a cut on her lip. I suspect her swollen eye will be black by morning." he finished.

"Well, thank heaven she's alright." was all Flaversham said.

"But there's the matter of what she'll do now." he added after a small silence.

"What do you mean?" Basil asked.

"Well, she can't surely go back to her own home. She won't be able to work for quite a while in her condition and she'll run out of preservatives before she will be able to work again." Hiram said simply.

Basil appeared to be in thought. He wanted to tell Flaversham that she could remain at his flat. Mrs. Judson was sure to take good care of her, and he and Dawson could keep a sharp eye on her as well. But he figured that wouldn't settle well with her father. She could go back to her own home and Basil and Dawson could check in from time to time, help her out, but she lived a good few hours away from his flat. He could also send Mrs. Judson to live with Alison for a few weeks, just until she was able to work again. But, where would that leave him and Dawson. He supposed he could learn to cook for a few weeks. Maybe Dawson knew how to cook.

It was at this moment that Basil realized he was making all these excuses so that he could stay in contact with Alison. So he could see her more often than not. He realized, in that moment, that Flaversham planned on her moving back home for a few weeks until she was able to go back home.

He was hesitant of this, mostly because he knew that if she went with Flaversham, he wouldn't see her at much, if at all. But, he knew he was right. The best place for Alison to be right now, while she recovered, was with her family.

"You couldn't be more right." Basil finally said before clearing his throat.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must retire to my room for some much needed rest. The couch is open to you if you so desire. The armchairs too. Feel free." Basil said before scurrying up the stairs to his room.

"Basil." Basil hadn't quite turned the handle on the door knob to his room when Dawson appeared at the end of the hallway.

"What is it Dawson?" he asked, not wanting to see anyone at this particular time.

"I need to tend to your wounds." he insisted.

"But-" Basil almost fought the older mouse, but he remembered what he had told Alison.

"Of course Doctor, do come in." he said, opening the door and walking into his room. Dawson followed shortly after and closed the door.

"Remove your shirt if you would." Dawson ordered. Basil did as was told.

"You care for her." Dawson said as he began to rub alcohol on the random scratches all around Basil's torso.

"Of course I do. I care for all my clients. I care that their cases get solved. Her case has been solved and I care that her father has been returned to her." he said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Dawson insisted as he ran the cloth across a bigger scratch. Basil breathed in sharp as it stung before continuing.

"Dawson, I can tell what you're getting at. I'm almost ashamed that you've known me for so little time and already know so much about me." Basil inquired.

"No Basil, I don't. I just know when a mouse is in love." Dawson said simply. Basil looked taken aback by this.

"Dawson, I couldn't possibly... in love? She's a client and further more we've known each other for not even a week."

"Love at first sight?" Dawson said, grinning slyly at the younger mouse.

"Oh please, Dawson. Do tell me you don't believe in such balderdash." Basil spat. Dawson only shrugged.

"You're loss. If you don't want to admit it, don't. But I'm letting you know now, from experience. If you don't fight for what you love, you'll lose it." Dawson said simply as he finished. "Now, that's done. You may rest now Basil. I'll keep an eye on Alison through the night." he promised.

"Yes, thank you Dawson." Basil said, still pondering the old mouse's words.

* * *

Alison walked out of her room, or the guest room, with her two bags she had started with. Although she had trouble carrying them this time. Nearly a week had passed since the passing of Padriac Ratigan.

"Here you are miss." She was surprised when Basil appeared behind her and grabbed them for her.

"Thank you." she said before limping towards the steps. She took them one at a time, trying to be quick to not annoy Basil. Basil was very patience, for once, and let her clear the steps before following after her.

She met her father and little sister, ready to leave for the train.

"To be thanked by the queen herself." Dawson mused at the newspaper clipping Basil had sat on the mantle. "How very thrilling, aye Basil?" he said, noticing Basil had entered the room.

"All in a days work Doctor." Basil said, setting Alison's bags down by the door until she was ready to leave.

"Oh Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Indeed." Mr. Flaversham said warmly before glancing at his pocketwatch.

"Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along Olivia, Alison." he said as he moved towards the door, waiting for them to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Basil. I'll... never forget you." Olivia said first.

"Nor I you. Miss... Miss flangerhanger." he said, smiling. Olivia shook her head at him.

"Whatever." Dawson mused.

"Good bye Doctor Dawson." she said, hugging him.

"Good bye my dear." he said. Olivia then went over by her father while Alison stood there, staring at the two mice.

"Alison?" Flaversham asked, still glancing at his watch.

"Good bye doctor." she said, finally finding her senses and limping over to Dawson. Dawson met her halfway and she hugged him. "thank you for everything. You did a marvelous job patching me up."

"Of course dear. It was nothing." he said, smiling to her. She smiled back before turning to look at Basil. Basil looked back at her, a pained look in his eyes that matched hers. He looked as if he was about to open his arms to her in a goodbye hug before he stopped abruptly.

"Good bye Mr. Basil." she said, finding herself back on formal ground with him.

"Good bye Miss. Lee, or Flaversham. I hope you make a full recovery. I suspect I'll see you back on the job as Inspector Lee in no time." he said.

"Yes, I suppose so." she muttered. She glanced back up at him. They held eye contact for a moment before she turned away.

"Goodbye." she said one final goodbye before limping towards her father. Tears brimmed her eyes and as all three Flavershams were about to leave the flat, she stopped abruptly just in the doorway.

"Alison?" Flaversham stopped, turning around in the open door. Olivia stayed outside, eager to catch the train.

"Father, I-" she stopped and he saw the tears. He smiled lovingly at her and wiped the tears away.

"I know dear." he said warmly, smiling at her. "Stay." he said simply as if he had expected her to act this way.

"But, no father, I couldn't possibly. I belong with you, and Olivia and-"

"Alison." he cut her off warmly, "stay." he said, grabbing her hands in his as a father would.

"But father..." she started.

"But you love him." he said simply. She smiled at him before hugging him.

"Thank you father. Thank you for understanding. I'll keep in touch." she promised.

"You had better." he threatened playfully.

"I will. I may even visit when I'm fully recovered." she said smiling. He just smiled at her.

"Oh it brings me joy to see my little girl all grown up." he said, a tear escaping his eye. She hugged her father again.

"Father, come on! We'll miss our train!" came Olivia's voice from outside.

"Yes, and you have a little girl yet who's not quite grown up yet." she said smiling.

"Watch out for yourself now, dear." he cautioned. "I expect to hear from you soon." he said, picking up his things and leaving out the door.

Alison turned around and walked back into the parlor. Basil and Dawson both glanced at her curiously.

"What's this?" Basil asked.

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Basil, I'd like to pick up living quarters here." she requested. Basil smiled happily at her before wiping the grin away.

"Of course you can, Miss Flaversham." he said simply.

"Well, I suppose I must find some living quarters of my own too." Dawson said, pulling on his jacket and hat.

"But-" Basil started.

"Well, the case is over and I need to find residence. A mouse must live somewhere." he said before a knock was heard on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Basil asked as Dawson opened the door.

"Is- is this the home of the famous Basil of Bakerstreet?" she asked, a tissue in her hand.

"Indeed it is madam. You look as if you're in some kind of trouble." he observed. Alison hobbled over with Basil to see who it was.

"Oh, I am. I am." she insisted.

"Then you've come to precisely the right place." Dawson insisted.

"Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases." Basil said from behind before stepping forward and introducing Dawson. He then looked sheepishly at Dawson.

"Isn't that right Doctor?" he asked.

"Oh yes! yes! By all means!" he said, shaking Basil's hand, sealing their partnership.

"This is Miss Flaversham. She has suffered some injury and won't be in the field for a while, but she too is an associate of mine who I do cases with." he introduced, pointing behind him to Alison.

"Now, as you can see..." he spoke to Alison and Dawson, "this young lady as just arrived form the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of a emerald ring from the third finger of her right hand." he started. "Now, tell me everything and please, be precise." he said, allowing the woman to begin her story.

Basil and Dawson went on to solve that case with nearly no problem, Alison throwing in some logic whenever they returned to the flat with new leads. Basil was always astounded by the preciseness in Alison's logic. Where he would trace everything out quickly, she'd look at every minor detail he had left out, finding it not so important, and find out even more than he could have hoped to find out. Basil cleared out the study and made it a room for Dawson while Alison kept the guest bedroom. After Alison's leg healed, she still kept up residence there. the trio became a terrific detective team.

* * *

_back to that stormy night  
_

A cart of hay sat at the base of Big Ben, awaiting it's moving to a farm just outside of London. Something small fell from what appeared to be nowhere and hit the hay nearly square on just as the cart began to move.

A pair of red eyes peered from behind the blades of hay.

"Basil... Alison!" growled a hoarse voice from within the hay. "I shall have my revenge on the two of you, and this time you won't be so lucky!"


End file.
